Unlawful justice
by scripta manent
Summary: 8 years ago, their lives were dominated by their passion for each other. She had to end it. He has hated her ever since. Now that their paths are crossed again because of a murder, will they be able to make amends or has their love been lost for good?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, dear readers! Welcome to my first fanfic. It's a Yu-gi-oh detective story, with romantic elements, Seto/Anzu being the main characters.

The story contains some violence, killings and sexual themes, but it's rated T for the time being. It might change in future chapters though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, Seto would have ultimately beaten Yugi.

Enjoy!

* * *

*Chapter 1*

"This way, lieutenant. Watch your step, the place 's full of blood."

Domino City Police Department's officer Anzu Mazaki made her way through several policemen to the once neatly arranged living room, which was now swarming with forensics experts, fingerprint powder and evidence plastic bags. The state of the room made it clear that a hideous crime had been committed there: shattered glass, broken furniture and blood stains were covering the carpet, almost making the black-yellow police lines unnecessary. But what made her stomach tighten was the dead body lying in the middle of the marked-with-yellow-numbered-cones area. During her 8-year-long career in the police force, Anzu had come across more corpses than she ever thought she could handle and somehow she always managed to remain unattached. However, what made that case different was the fact that, the minute she walked in, a trickle of auburn hair accompanied with empty brown eyes revealed to her the deceased's identity. Her hands almost began to tremble as she put on a pair of gloves.

"Fill me in, sergeant."

"The victim was identified as Serenity Wheeler, aged 25. Gunshots on right shoulder, head and lower abdomen. The apartment belongs to her. She was found like _this_ today morning, her boyfriend beside her. He was also shot, but it looks like he's gonna make it."

_Boyfriend?_ Anzu was astonished to that piece of information. She would have to pay a visit to the mystery guy. "Who found her?"

"A friend of hers…" he shuffled through some papers "…Rebecca Hawkins. They were supposed to have breakfast together, so she stopped by. Surprised that, after ringing the bell, no answer came, she decided to use the spare key the victim had given her. She got in and, well, you 're looking at the sight that greeted her."

_Rebecca_, Anzu thought. "Where is she now?"

"We've taken her downtown for a statement, but I doubt she can be of further assistance. She's in shock. I'm surprised she was able to call 911."

Anzu took a look around. The apartment was small, but elegantly decorated. _At least it used to be, until last night_, she mused. But setting aside her shattered belongings, Serenity had created her own personal little world quite tastefully. _She had a thing for flowers_, Anzu thought while viewing the floral shaped decorative ornaments that stood on the bookcase shelves. Of course, every single one of them had to be examined for evidence. She glanced at the group of technicians working beside her. "Have you found anything yet?" she asked, turning to the sergeant.

"Nothing. No hair, no fingerprints, no DNA… but we 'll keep looking."

"What about the murder weapon?"

"One of a kind," he said, handing her a plastic bag. "Magnum, Desert Eagle. As clean as a hospital. We 're checking to see if it's registered to anyone, but, for this type of firearm…"

"…the black market is more likely," Anzu finished his sentence. "Any clues on how the killer got in?"

"The front door bears no sign of violation and, since we're on the twelfth floor, no window could have been used."

_So they let the murderer in. They must have known him, _Anzu pondered.

"Any witnesses?" she asked.

"They were spotted leaving this place at 7.30 last night. Nobody saw them coming back, although a couple of neighbors did hear loud music from her apartment at 1 am, approximately. Wherever they 'd been, they must have had a good time if they felt like partying so late."

"Or the killer was covering the racket," Anzu stated, taking a look at the damaged surroundings. "Time of death?"

"The coroner hasn't examined the body yet, he's on his way."

Anzu approached the lifeless figure on the floor. She bent down slowly and gently pushed some hair off Serenity's face. _Damn_, she thought, _such things aren't supposed to happen. I prevent them_. _But you'll find justice, Serenity. I'll make sure of that. _

She stood up and headed to the door, addressing the sergeant "Check everything twice," she said in a stern tone, "turn the place upside down if you must, but find me some evidence. Search for witnesses around the block; see if you can find any surveillance cameras from the nearby shops, they might have recorded something. And…" her voice softened "…tell the coroner to take care of her."

"It will be done, ma'am. One more thing. We haven't been able to contact any family members yet. According to my file, the only surviving relative is an older brother, who also resides in Domino. His name is…"

"Joey Wheeler," Anzu muttered.

"Excuse me, lieutenant, what did you say?"

She paused. There were a few pictures hung next to the door frame. One of them portrayed a blond boy, who was smiling at her, holding his sister.

"Ma'am?" the sergeant insisted.

"I'll take care of it," she answered. And left, walking towards the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

* * *

So this was the first chapter. I hope you liked it enough to review. If you didn't like it, review anyway. Comments, criticism, advice, corrections are welcome, provided that they are offered on goodwill.

In the next chapter, among other things, we'll see how the investigations are proceeding and we will meet Anzu's partner.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

*Chapter 2*

"…and get me that report!" Anzu shouted, as she entered her office. She closed the door and collapsed onto the nearest chair, shutting her eyes.

"How did it go?" Yugi asked from his desk.

Turning to her long-time friend and partner, Anzu answered half-heartedly. "Times like this, I hate our job, Yugi. I had to look at Joey's eyes and tell him his sister had been murdered. He was… I don't know, no words can describe it."

"I shouldn't have let you go alone. I should have been there, too."

"No, Yugi, I needed you here. No-one is better than you at computer research and we have to get to the bottom of this as soon as we can. Besides, Rebecca was brought here, right?"

"Yes." Remembering his wife's state when the victims' advocate escorted her to his office, Yugi took a deep breath. "I've sent her to her grandfather's, I don't want her staying alone until this case is over. I'm worried about her, Anzu. She was the one to discover the body. As if losing her best friend wasn't enough."

"She'll be alright, Yugi, she's lucky to have a husband like you to support her." Anzu stood up from her chair and approached the whiteboard, which was covered with photographs from the scene of the crime. _Time to work, not grieve, _she thought. "Have we got anything new?"

Seeing her focusing on the pictures, Yugi smiled, despite his distress. Anzu and he had been partners for six years. Still, she never ceased to amaze him. She had joined the police force about 10 months after him and, to be honest with himself, at first, Yugi didn't believe she would pull it off. Particularly if one considered the reasons behind her career choice… He winced at the memory. But Anzu had definitely proven him wrong. After completing her initial law enforcement training, she had been the youngest patrol officer to earn the rank of lieutenant. She had surprised most people by selecting the Homicide Department, where she successfully brought baffling cases to a close, thanks to her incisive mind, unerring instinct and steely determination. _No,_ Yugi thought_, if anyone can brush aside their personal feelings to get the job done, that's Anzu._

His reminiscence ended when she shifted her gaze to him. "Yugi?"

"The autopsy results came," Yugi answered, opening the murder file. "Cause of death: craniocerebral trauma due to gunshot wound in mid-forehead; no surprise there, she was killed instantly. The coroner estimates the time of death between 1 and 3 am. "

"Any evidence on the body? Skin under her nails, perhaps?"

"No. No signs of controlled substances or sexual activity either," he added in a reassuring tone.

"Still no luck on finding witnesses?"

"Nope. Either the neighbors know nothing or they're too afraid to speak up. By the way, did you know Duke Devlin owns the apartment two doors next to Serenity's?"

Anzu raised her eyebrows. "I wasn't even aware that Serenity lived in the building, not until I got there. You know we weren't very close, apart from the times Joey brought her along. I'll go see Duke, if he's got anything to say, maybe he'll find it easier to confide to me."

She looked at the photos again and started pacing. "What bothers me the most is the motive. Why would anyone want to hurt Serenity? She was a simple girl, leading a simple life. Who did she piss off?"

"It could have been a robbery. You know, she gets home, catches the guy red-handed, he gets scared and shoots her," Yugi pointed. "With the state-of-the-art equipment they've been using lately, he could have got inside without a trace."

"No, I don't think that's the case," Anzu replied skeptically. "The caretaker checked the apartment and nothing was reported missing. There's a chance Joey notices something when he goes to pick up her stuff, but… there was something about the way the things were…"

"I thought everything was broken. The guys from forensics also found traces of fight. This justifies my burglary theory."

"I don't know, Yugi, everything seemed… staged. Why would he get engaged in a physical combat if he carried a gun? Plus, he was careful enough not to leave any evidence behind. An ordinary thief would have been more reckless. In my opinion, it was personal." _Premeditated. _Anzu didn't want to say this out loud. "Have the tapes from the surveillance cameras arrived yet?"

"Yes, but I didn't get a chance to watch them."

"I'll do it," Anzu offered. "You've done enough for one day, Yugi."

"Then I'll go check on Joey. God knows he needs a friend now. You could do with some rest, too, Anzu, you've been running around all day. Don't stay up too late."

"Ok, Yugi, see you tomorrow."

He was almost at the door when she called his name.

"Hey Yugi?"

"What is it, Anzu?"

"That boyfriend guy… he could have done it. I mean, it was just the two of them, on the 12th floor, behind a locked door which hasn't been infringed. They argue, he pulls a gun, she puts up a fight, he shoots her, but gets injured in the way. We should go check him out; I think he's still in hospital."

Yugi hesitated. He didn't want to tell her that. He hoped to privately deal with the matter himself, so she could avoid it.

"Anzu… do you know who Serenity's boyfriend was?"

"No, I didn't get to read the report. Why?" she asked, noticing his tensed position. "What's the big deal?"

"Serenity's boyfriend was… Mokuba Kaiba."

* * *

There you have it, chapter two. I had my misgivings about using Mokuba as Serenity's boyfriend, but it was necessary to the plot. Also, I admit I mixed up peoples' relationships a bit… okay, a lot. If anyone needs any clarifications, let me know.

In the next chapter, Seto makes his highly anticipated appearance. I can tell you from now it is because of him that Yugi felt uncomfortable about mentioning the name Kaiba in Anzu's presence, despite the fact that he was referring to Mokuba. The reason for his agitation is… well, I'll consider telling you if you review. Special thanks to ishpeekable, Living Arrow, Fanofthisfiction and RitualKitten for reviewing chapter 1.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

*Chapter 3*

Anzu couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that had overtaken her from the time when she passed the gates of Domino's Memorial. While the majority of people regarded hospitals as pain-soothing, tranquillizing places, she always felt a slight aversion every time health matters or police duty led her there. This time, however, as she drew closer to the middle-aged woman sitting behind the reception desk, she was becoming more and more certain that her anxiety had little to do with her dislike towards medical facilities.

She had been taken by surprise when Yugi told her that Mokuba and Serenity were involved. Not that she did not approve; it was none of her business, anyway. But this development complicated things in many levels. How could she have foreseen (when she suggested her 'boyfriend/murderer' theory) that Mokuba would end up being a… suspect? Anzu shuddered at the mere thought. But the cop inside her protested, ordering her to investigate all possibilities.

Nevertheless, Mokuba's interrogation wasn't her greatest concern. Their findings were still inconclusive and Anzu firmly believed that taking his statement would be the first step towards proving his innocence. No, her worries run deeper than that, because she was painfully aware of the fact that, in order to get to Mokuba, a far greater challenge awaited her at his door… A flash of piercing blue eyes invaded her thoughts and she had to fight hard to keep the ghosts of her past buried. She walked up to the desk.

"Good morning, miss," the grey-haired nurse greeted her, "how can I help you?"

"Could you tell me the number of Mokuba Kaiba's room?"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Kaiba is not available for visitors."

"I'm afraid I must insist," Anzu replied, flashing her badge. "It's a police affair."

"Umm… you will have to speak with Dr. Ming, he's the attendant physician," the nurse said, rising up. "Wait here, please, I'll go get him."

Being left alone, Anzu wandered around a little bit. Peace and quiet reigned in the interior of the hospital, in contrast with the commotion at the front of the building, where a group of reporters had literally camped, trying to gather information about Mokuba's condition. _Naturally_, Anzu thought, _it's like an alarm ticks off whenever the name Kaiba comes up_. Not that she didn't share the feeling…

It had been almost 8 years since she'd last seen _him_. Since that dreaded time in New York, when – _no, no, don't you even dare to think about it now_, she warned herself and felt grateful at the sight of a white-coated man walking at her direction.

"Dr. Ming, I assume?" she asked when he stopped before her.

"That's right," the man answered. "I understand you wish to talk to Mr. Mokuba Kaiba, miss…?"

"Mazaki. Anzu Mazaki," she introduced herself, holding out her badge once again. "I have a few questions for him, concerning his attack."

"My apologies, lieutenant, but I'm afraid that won't be an option for the time being. You see, the patient has suffered an extremely traumatic experience, which had a great impact on him, both mentally and physically. He has sustained severe blood loss and, although his condition is stable, we prefer to keep him sedated, for he would not be able to endure the pain at the moment." He fell silent when he noticed her clenching her fists. When she spoke, she was still trying to digest the information that Mokuba - poor, sweet Mokuba - had been harmed so seriously.

"Will he… is he going to recover? Fully?"

Sensing her distress, the doctor could only offer an honest response. "At this point, only time will tell."

Hardly reassured by his ambivalent answer, Anzu realized her work at the hospital was temporarily over. "It's not my intention to disturb your patient, doctor, but I need to talk to him as soon as possible." She searched for a card. "Give me a call when he wakes up."

"I will." He ushered her to the exit. "But don't expect it to happen any time soon. In cases like this, recovery is a rather slow procedure and there is always the possibility…"

He was interrupted by clamorous voices and clicking cameras, as the reporters who previously occupied the entrance were now rushing in, three bodyguards forming a wall to restrain them. But it was the person bombarded with their questions that instantly monopolized Anzu's attention. And stopped her heartbeat.

He was walking swiftly, his steps steady and confident. The black trench coat that covered his imposing figure would make anyone else look threatening, but it gave him a mysterious aura of magnificence. A pair of sunglasses hid his eyes, protecting those prying paparazzi that stood in his way from the possibly fatal experience of meeting his murderous blue stare. His presence, overwhelming as ever, caused many heads to turn, the female ones spinning. He would have been the center of attention, even without the photographers, a man whose name was synonym to wealth, power and success…

"Oh, my god, it's Seto Kaiba!" Two interns could hardly control their enthusiasm as he passed them by, his attention focused on a fairly apprehensive Dr. Ming, who had set out to meet him. Anzu stayed glued at her spot.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba," the doctor tried to sound appeasing, "it's always an honor having you here."

"Spare me the pleasantries, doctor," he snapped, removing his glasses. "I trusted you with my brother's care only because you assured me he would receive the best medical treatment without being fraught by the media. Is this," he pointed at his microphone-holding stalkers, "your idea of discretion? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't…"

His phrase was left unfinished, because at that point, Anzu took a few steps forward, coming into his line of sight. He hadn't noticed her at first, as he was busy reprimanding the doctor. But now they both stood frozen, facing each other, separated only by a few feet and a sea of memories…

_(Flashback: Domino's cathedral, 9 years ago)_

"Ok, Yugi, I know you're nervous about getting married, but this goes beyond prenuptial anxiety. What on earth have you been thinking, setting me up with Seto Kaiba for your wedding?"

Walking back and forth in high heel peep toes was not a pain-free task, but Anzu was too anxious to care about sore feet at that moment. Yugi, on the other hand, stood nonchalantly by the altar, looking totally amused and showing no remorse whatsoever about his little scheme that was the source of her concern.

"Calm down, Anzu, you are making it sound like a catastrophe," he said. "Mokuba wanted to bring a date, but felt guilty about ditching his brother, so we thought that, since you were also available…"

"Who says I'm available?" she argued. "Maybe I'm dating someone secretly."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

She was at a loss of words. "No, but that's not the point."

"No, it's not! Come on, Anzu, you are just going to sit together during the ceremony, have a few drinks at the reception, maybe dance a little bit…"

"…and live happily ever after! Be reasonable, Yugi, the man hates me. We are most likely to start a fight before Rebecca and you exchange vows." Considering that, she eyed him suspiciously. "I hope this isn't an attempt to sabotage your own wedding."

He chuckled. "And here I thought my plan was flawless." It was a good sign she was teasing him, though, it meant her anger had subsided. "Besides," he added with a mischievous smile, "I don't think he will be in a hostile mood, not after he sees you got all dressed-up for him… where are you going?" he asked when she started to split off of him.

"To find Rebecca," she turned to yell at him without stopping, "I need to apologize for killing her fiancé half an hour before the ceremony!"

She really shouldn't have turned around; hadn't she done so, she would have seen the subject of their discussion approaching and she would have stopped in time to avoid the collision. Instead, she was now lying on the floor, on top of none other than her escort for the evening: Seto Kaiba.

"I don't know what impression Moto gave you, Mazaki," he stated calmly, "but I have only agreed to attend a wedding with you. Or is it that you are threatening to end his life for failing to dispose a more promising arrangement?"

"How did you guess?" she ironically replied, getting up. "Alas, my homicidal rage can't be satisfied by only one killing and I've already started looking for my next target, so you'd better watch what you are saying."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, turning to Yugi. "I suppose I ought to congratulate you on willingly exchanging your freedom with eternal repression under one woman's command."

Yugi laughed. "Just wait until you meet the right woman, you'll be down on one knee before you even know it."

Seto snorted. "This is even worse than the whole 'heart of the cards' delirium. Whatever," he shrugged. "I don't care about the fact that you chose to condemn yourself to endless suffering. At least you could have provided a bulletproof vest along with the invitations," he said, eyeing Anzu sideways, "since ominous wrongdoers were obviously included in the guest list."

Anzu opened her mouth to retort, irritation increased by Yugi's giggles, but a cheerful voice interrupted their banter right on time.

"What's this, only Seto gets a hug?"

"Mokuba!" Anzu's face lit up as she embraced the younger Kaiba.

"That's the kind of welcome I expected," he said and moved to shake hands with the groom. "Congratulations, Yugi, I wish you the best with all my heart. God, it's only been six months since you guys graduated and things have already begun to change: police cadet here," he saluted Yugi formally, "is about to get hitched and Anzu is taking over New York, one dance at a time. I feel so left behind!"

"Your time will come too, Mokuba," Yugi said.

"Only two more high school years left and then you are all free, kid," Anzu agreed.

"Please, Anzu, don't call me kid!" he exclaimed. "At least not in front of Sakura," he whispered, waving at a girl who timidly stood a little farther.

Anzu smiled with understanding. "Sorry, Mokuba. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Well, not yet," he blushed, "but that's why I invited her tonight; it's our first date and, with a bit of luck, it won't be the last. I regret it now, however," he joked, taking Anzu's hand and twirling her around. "Jeez, Anzu, you look absolutely stunning. Doesn't she look stunning, big brother?"

"Alright everyone, the bride will be here in a few minutes. Take your seats, so we can begin," the wedding planner announced, ending all conversations.

"Ok, this is it," Yugi said gleefully. "See you later, guys, I've got to go get married."

Mokuba also left to join his date, leaving the reluctant couple alone. They were standing face-to-face, like two opponents before battle, assessing one another cautiously in order to discern the enemy's strategy. Finally, Seto extended his hand, smirking. "Shall we?"

Smiling with victory, Anzu accepted his offer.

* * *

Somehow I don't seem capable of keeping things the way they are supposed to be; I know that Seto and Mokuba have a greater age difference, but in this story, they are only 2.5 years apart. Here are some notes, in case the flashback was confusing: after graduation, Yugi entered the police academy and got married to Rebecca. Anzu at first moved to New York to make a career as a dancer. You will learn what changed her mind in future chapters. Seto is (and always has been) the sexy CEO of Kaiba corporation, because some things simply can't change.

In the next chapter, we'll see how the date turned out for Seto and Anzu, but don't forget that it's only a flashback; they are currently in hospital, in a much less pleasant position. Is anyone wondering how they are going to react, meeting each other again after such a long time? If you are, then review to find out.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

*Chapter 4*

_(Continue flashback: wedding party)_

_Stunning doesn't even do her justice._

That would have been Seto's answer to his brother's remark about Anzu's appearance, had he be given the chance to express his opinion. Truth be told, Anzu, dressed in a sapphire ankle sweep evening gown, had earned herself lustful looks from every male guest and bystander, a fact he was adamantly refusing to acknowledge how much he detested. Instead, he chose to observe her from afar, trying to suppress his laughter as she unwillingly squeezed herself among a group of rather fearsome women, who overzealously competed against each other for the bride's bouquet.

He had to admit the evening was not as unpleasant as he originally estimated. When Mokuba barged into his office, clutching Yugi's invitation, he simply instructed his secretary to dispatch a negative R.S.V.P. and be done with the matter. But his brother virtually begged him to change his mind, claiming he had already asked a girl to be his date, her parents giving their permission on the condition that an adult supervisor accompanied them. And of course Mokuba never played fair; despite entering puberty a few years ago, the kid's negotiation abilities (aka the puppy-eyes look) remained utterly intact. Seto's surrender was inevitable. However, what he would under no circumstances settle for was Mokuba's proposition for what he had referred to as a double date: apparently, Mokuba's escort had an older sister who 'would do anything to meet Domino's most eligible bachelor'. So Mokuba suggested Anzu as an alternative and Seto agreed, reasoning that half a brain was better than no brain at all.

But after spending the entire evening with her (without any blood being shed), Seto was beginning to regret his malicious comment. It wasn't just because of her beauty, although her external appearance hardly could be disregarded. She was smart and quick-witted, always ready to counter his mockery, coming up with an equally sarcastic response. Nothing seemed to intimidate her or undermine her resolution, and he surprisingly discovered they had a lot in common. But most importantly, she wasn't afraid to stand up to him and speak her mind, a quality Seto appreciated and respected. She was… a challenge, he concluded, as he watched her walking towards him. And Seto Kaiba never withdrew from a challenge.

Anzu took her time approaching him. He was standing by the fireplace; exactly where she left him when Rebecca grabbed her hand and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor, declaring it was time to throw the bouquet. His handsome features were partially visible in the shimmering flames, yet even in the faint light, it was impossible to ignore the intensity those impossibly blue eyes of him generated. A super model would envy the way the dark blue tuxedo he was wearing suited him, a detail that didn't go unnoticed by the room's female population; every now and then, a woman would turn to look at him, desire written all over her face. Anzu decided to overlook how much that annoyed her. But it wasn't physical attraction the only reason why she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. In the few hours they had spent together (managing not to kill each other in the meantime), she had taken a glimpse of another side of him, a caring yet seductive side she never thought that existed. Not that she had him all figured out in one night; despite their pleasant interaction, there was no doubt that Seto Kaiba still remained a mystery. A mystery she promised herself she would ultimately solve.

"Spoils of war?" he asked, nodding at the flowers she was holding.

"What did you expect?" she rejoined. "Rebecca practically shoved it in my arms. You could have helped a little," she accused him, "instead of just watching me being kidnapped."

"And risk ruining the highlight of the night? Hardly an act for a gentleman. Besides, you seemed to be having fun."

"Being stomped by Rebecca's single friends who fought as if their life depended on a bunch of flowers?" She looked at him with disbelief. "You have a pretty twisted idea of fun."

"Why else would I be here?"

She eyed him quizzically. "Why indeed?" she wondered. "I mean, attending your number one rival's wedding couldn't have been at the top of your things-to-do-for-today list. Especially…" she hesitated, lowering her head. "Especially knowing you would be stuck with me for the evening." She looked back at him again. "You must have hated it. So how come you agreed to this…uh…arrangement?"

He studied her face. Her expression was neutral, but a moment ago, she seemed perturbed, as if his answer actually mattered. "Wheeler wasn't available," he teased.

She burst into laughter. "You _do_ realize you've just cracked a non-spiteful joke involving Joey?"

He smirked. "I'll be careful not to make a habit of it. To answer your question, however, it was Mokuba's insistence that I couldn't evade. He was too excited at the prospect of spending time with his girlfriend to let me get away with it. Of course, I never thought I would end up thanking him for being that obstinate."

Whether it was the fiery look he gave her as he spoke those final words or the underlying compliment that made her flush, Anzu couldn't tell. She only felt the urge to look away, ascribing the sudden blush that graced her cheeks to the glass of champagne – the sole glass of champagne - she had consumed all evening. Seto wondered if she maintained that timid expression on purpose, just to make his blood boil, because that was the effect she seemed to have on him. Feeling discomfited, they both turned to look at Mokuba, who was chatting with Yugi, his arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders.

"I can't believe Mokuba has started dating," she tenderly said.

He smiled, his gaze still focused on his brother. "That makes two of us."

She wasn't prepared for the feeling his smile stirred inside her. It was a warm, bright smile he probably only reserved for Mokuba, totally contrasting to the idea she had formed for his personality. Then again, if that evening had taught her anything, it was that, when it came to him, she couldn't take anything for granted. She wondered how many surprises she should expect from him.

"What about you?" he asked, bringing her back to reality. "How do you explain your lack of companion? Is New York not spacious enough to contain your romantic interest?"

She shook her head. "I moved to New York for a reason: to be the utmost dancer that ever walked the stage of Broadway. I don't have time for acquaintances. Until my goal is achieved, everything else seems…" She searched for the correct word.

"Insignificant," he offered.

"Exactly," she concurred.

They lapsed into silence, taken aback by their coinciding opinions. Just then, the sound of soft music filled the air, as the orchestra started performing a love ballad, inviting all couples to the dance floor.

"Do you have enough energy for a dance," he asked, "or has your floral battle exhausted you?"

She pretended to be thinking about it. "I suppose I would survive a waltz."

He led her to the dance floor. Placing his left hand on her waist and twining his right hand's fingers with hers, he pulled her close and they started moving slowly, synchronized to the melody. He was a better dancer than anyone would expect from a man of his physique, moving elegantly across the room with the ease of a professional. He held her firmly, yet gently, and Anzu shivered at the thought that only the delicate fabric of her dress stood barrier between his touch and her skin. Closing her eyes, she leaned against his shoulder and felt his grip tighten around her.

"You are wrong," he whispered, his breath caressing her ear.

She, on the contrary, almost forgot how to breathe. "About what?"

"I don't hate being around you, Anzu." The way he said her first name made her heart flutter. "In fact," he added, his lips an inch away from hers, "it's quite the opposite."

"You're lying," she contradicted, her hands gripping his shirt.

"Let me prove I am not." He closed the gap between them. Their kiss, a tentative brush on the lips at first, quickly advanced to something stronger, until they were devouring each other viciously, engulfed in such a frenzy that was driving them wild and set them both on fire. They couldn't go on like this, not in the center of a ballroom full of wedding guests.

"Leave with me," he said in a commanding tone, the blue of his eyes even darker.

From that moment on, she knew she would never be able to resist those eyes.

_(End flashback – back to hospital)_

A few minutes passed, but neither of them had moved. It was their first meeting after almost 8 years of separation, but their minds were traveling far away in time and space, recalling another meeting that meant so much more to them and invoked sentiments they both believed to be lost for good. The room could have been burned to the ground and neither of them would have noticed, because the rest of the world had disappeared the moment they laid eyes on each other. His gaze was fixed upon hers and, although he had overcome the initial shock, she knew him well enough to read the emotions that stormed in his seemingly apathetic expression: surprise, doubt, anger, indecisiveness were mirrored in his eyes, matching her own diverse feelings of panic, nervousness and hesitation. He wanted to touch her, to make sure she was not an illusion, but fought back the idea. She wished to run straight to his arms, but resisted the temptation.

Feeling uncomfortable by the awkward silence, Dr. Ming cleared his throat. "The situation might seem alarming, Mr. Kaiba, but I guarantee you no one can enter your brother's room without being seen. Even lieutenant Mazaki," he pointed at Anzu, "was denied access."

_Lieutenant?_ Confusion passed through his face for a second, but the mask of indifference quickly returned. "And what would the police be doing here, instead of searching for the perpetrator behind my brother's attack? Is this your new policy, wandering around aimlessly while a killer runs loose…Miss Mazaki?"

She narrowed her eyes. Of course they would address each other like strangers, she expected no other treatment. But she would not tolerate instructions as to how to do her job. "A police investigation demands the upholding of a certain procedure and, in this case, your brother is the key witness…Mr. Kaiba."

"Do you expect to extract much information from an unconscious person, lieutenant?"

"He won't be unconscious forever," she indicated.

"And I am going to be there when he wakes up, to get rid of any… impediments that might threaten his recovery."

The subtle hint, clearly directed to her, hit dead on target. _Point taken_, Anzu thought, but remained silent as Seto had shifted his attention to Dr. Ming, who chose that moment to intervene, offering an update about Mokuba. A few minutes later, he held up a hand, signaling for the doctor to discuss the rest in private, and waved in dismissal.

If the atmosphere was stiff enough in the doctor's presence, the tension doubled once they were left alone.

"I'm sorry about Mokuba," she tried a different approach.

"I'm sure you are," he said in a harsh tone.

She sighed. He obviously wasn't going to make it easy for her. "I meant it. The doctor told me he is healing, but eventually he will have to deal with the news about Serenity." _And a murder investigation_, she added silently.

"Not if I can help it," he emphasized.

She considered his statement for a moment. Realizing the meaning of his words, she gave him a strict look. "You are planning not to tell him."

He looked away, tucking his hands in his pockets. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"Do you actually believe you can keep something like this hidden for long?" she pressed. "A careless doctor could easily spill the beans, not to mention the public attention this case has drawn through the media. It might be easier to hear it from his brother. Don't you think you owe him an explanation?"

He shot her a furious look. "Do you really want to talk about owed explanations, Anzu?"

She took a step back, alarmed by the turn of the conversation. She knew perfectly well what he was insinuating; it was the very same reason she had been running away from him all those years. But she wasn't ready to delve into the matter, possibly, she would never be. She felt a lump forming in her throat, rendering her speechless.

He mistook her silence for indignation. "That's what I thought," he said, his voice ice cold. He took a step forward, until he was standing right in front of her, but it was more an intimidating gesture than a sign of compromise. "I'll make this clear once: Mokuba's condition, or any other matter pertaining to my family, is none of your business." He managed a bitter laugh. "It shouldn't be that difficult for you to walk away, considering you haven't given a damn for 8 years now." He might as well have slapped her across the face, it would have hurt less. "Now if you'll excuse me," he sneered at her, "I have more pressing matters to attend."

Without sparing her a second glance, he walked to the elevators. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity, trapped between images of the past and present experiences, because she wasn't sure her legs could carry her to the exit without collapsing half way there.

She was too overwhelmed by her own emotions to notice his paces weren't as stable as before, his posture not as confident. And the elevator doors had glided into place before she could catch the sight of him bracing a hand against the wall for support.

She hadn't even realized her distress was noticeable, until a nurse approached and asked, in a rather concerned manner, if she was feeling unwell. "No, no, I'm fine, thank you," Anzu replied. She had a last look at the closed elevator doors before turning around and walking shakily to the exit.

* * *

It took me a while, but here it is: chapter 4. Now you know what brought Seto and Anzu together. Care to find out what drove them apart? All you have to do is review.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
